


You showed me love

by heartbloom



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 9x06, Endgame, Feelings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Love, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbloom/pseuds/heartbloom
Summary: Ian and Mickey endgame.Their first night together as cell mates.Reunions, apologies, fluff, feelings, love love love!!





	You showed me love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! <3
> 
> This is my first time publishing something i wrote. Tbh i'm kinda freaking out but Ian and Mickey have a very special place in my heart and i really wanted to do this.
> 
> Thank you so much for clicking on this, i hope you enjoy!

Ian took a steadying breath as he set his limited belongings on top of the bunk bed. The sharp metal edge of the bed dug into the sides of his forearms as he hung his head between his shoulders and tried to gather his thoughts before he had to put on his tough guy act again. He knew his alone time wouldn't last very long.  
He hadn't really thought about that- his tough guy act- too much, practising his self-defence skills with Carl had seemed like the obvious thing to do but he hadn't yet perfected his imnotgayleavemealoneoriwillfuckyouup - attitude.  
He had quickly wiped the sad and lost look off of his face before the guards that were escorting him from the security check to the cells opended the last door that distanced him from all the dangers he soon had to live with. Mean eyes looked him up and down as he passed by them. All their eyes were saying something, coming to a conclusion. "Yeah, I'd win him in a fight if came down to it","I don't think i have to worry about this one","Yeah, I'd fuck him." After a while, Ian stopped looking back, he avoided their eyes like they were angry bulldogs, which, now that he thought about it, wasn't that far from the reality. 

Thoughts about his family were crowding his mind, where the hell was Fiona? She was insisting that Ian should let her take him, what had happened? He was thinking about Lip, how thanking him had felt so good and he regretted not talking to his brother properly before this. 

Ian snapped out of it. He had all the time in the world to worry about his family problems but he would lose that time very quickly if he got stabbed by his new roomie the very first night. He had to make a game plan. 

Just then, the heavy metal door behind him slid open, and just like that, it was closed again. No time for game plans it seems.  
Ian knew he was out of options so, jaw clenched, shoulders tense, he turned around and opened his mouth to greet his new roommate but before he could get a word out, all the air escaped his lungs and he froze. Just stood still, stared.  
Ian took a deep breath trough his nose and tried to focus his vision. Was he already losing it?

"I rolled on the cartel I was working for, and in exchange-" that slight smirk, this had to be real, Ian knew his imagination wasn't compatible to the real thing  
"-guess who gets to pick where he get's locked up." 

Mickey gave Ian a moment to get a word in but as soon as he realized that all Ian could get out of his mouth was a whisper of "Holy fuck" Mickey just smirked again like they hadn't been apart for more than a day, and relieved the tension with "I got bottom so-" another teasing side-glance as he passed Ian closer than he needed to  
"-you're on top."  
Ian's eyes followed as Mickey plopped down on the bed and tucked his arms under his head, a knowing smirk playing on his lips. 

 

Ian glanced behind himself, as if to check his surroundings and if he was still in a prison cell and not at psych ward but as soon as he looked back into those warm pools of blue, the familiar thrilling feeling took over him, like it always did with Mickey.  
Like when you get hurt so badly your body masks the pain with shock, Ian's body masked the uncertainty and confusion with that familiar flame of excitement flickering in the pit of his stomach. He had to look away for a second before he turned back around and smirked down at Mickey before he settled himself on top on his lover.

Mickey felt so right under him, the contact of their chests so grounding. Suddenly there was only them, everything outside the prison cell fell into black oblivion. 

Ian swiped his thumb against Mickey's cheek, feeling the light stubble against his fingertips as he looked into his eyes. Mickey was still just staring back up at him but his gaze fell gentler as their eyes locked. Ian was working in slow motion so Mickey lifted his hand up and caressed the back of Ians head before gently pushing Ian's face down towards his own. 

Ian hadn't fully registered what was happening before their noses already brushed against each other so he pulled in a shaky gasp before leaning down all the way.  
The kiss was so tender, so soft. It wasn't like their usual passionate and rushed kisses. Ian lifted up only for a second before leaning back down, this time parting his lips a little only to come in contact with Mickey's already open mouth. It felt so warm. Mickey's pillowy lips quickly became needier and as he sucked on Ian's lower lip with just a little more tension, Ian felt his heart swelling with love. His lips stumbled and he awkwardly lifted his head. He hadn't even noticed his eyes brimming with tears before he saw Mickey's brows furrowing in concern. That was too much for Ian. A single tear slipped down his cheek and dropped onto Mickey's.  
Ian suddenly felt embarrased, of course he would be the one to cry in a situation like this. Right now, he should be apologizing to Mickey but somehow it seemed like he was soon going to be the one comforted. Ian was happy but the guilt still bloomed through and not knowing what to do, he dipped his face into Mickey's neck and just breathed. 

"Gallagher." Mickey's hand was back, massaging Ian's his neck. Ian sniffled and wrapped his arm around Mickey's chest, holding tight.  
Mickey turned his head and pressed a light but lingering kiss on Ian's temple before whispering into his ear.  
"Ian. C'mon man" Mickey pulled his other hand from under his head and smoothed it down Ian's back before settling it there. 

Ian took one last deep breath before he lifted his head and locked his red-rimmed eyes with Mickey's.  
A small smile spread on Mickey's face as he silently tried to figure Ian out.

"Mickey...how- uh how are you?" 

Mickey let out an amused chuckle.  
"Never better, you?" 

"No i mean like...how are you here? Are you ok?" Ian lifted his hand back up to hold Mickey's face as he looked him over. He seemed fine, healthy even.

Mickey stroked his hand on Ian's back.  
"I'm okay now." 

Ian held his gaze, stubbornly burrowing his brows and pursing his lips "Mickey, you were supposed to be free i'm- i just don't really understand how-"

"Ian." Mickey lifted his free hand up to Ian's cheek. "We can talk about that later, we have all the time in the world"

 

All the time in the world, Ian thought. He had never felt more at home than right here and now, how ironic. 

When Ian stayed silent, Mickey continued;  
"Anyways, onto important topics- what the actual fuck did you do to your hair?" Mickey gripped at the black lenghts on the top of Ian's head and ran his fingers through it, his brows knitting closer together

"Well i...dyed it...i uhh- i was going to escape, look for you."

Mickey's hand stilled and gripped Ian's hair a little tighter, he hadn't expected that.  
"You...were going to come looking for me?"

"Weren't we going to talk about this later?" Ian asked. 

Mickey blinked up at him and eased his grip, his eyes full of emotion.  
"Right. Later."

In silent understanding, they both leaned towards each other until their lips met in the middle. The kiss was still sweet but there was more passion in it. Mickey slided his tongue against Ian's lips and Ian easily gave him access, deepening the kiss. The heat of their mouths moving together had Ian's head spinning again all too soon so he carefully detached his lips from the older man and pecked him on the mouth before moving lower to kiss along his jaw.  
Ian kept on kissing Mickey until he came down to his neck and settled his face there. Yet again, he breathed in. The familiar scent was like a drug to him, the storm in his mind instantly calmed and all the tension left his shoulders. 

Ian inhaled that scent of something he could only describe as Mickey, mixed with a little nicotine. Ian had no idea how long Mickey had already stayed in this building but Ian had a feeling that Mickey hadn't had access to cigarettes for a while. Yet that slight hint of nicotine was still there, like Mickey's body had finally, after years of resisting, given up and let the soothing smell sink into his flesh- make it's home there.  
Ian was so overcome with pure happiness and he didn't know how to express it. Just a while ago he was panicking over his possibly very short future until this man, the only person who could ever have this effect on him, walked trough the door and as he stepped in, Ian's worries slipped out. 

Ian slowly lifted his head to look back down at his Mickey. His Mickey who was right there, patiently waiting.  
Mickey just looked back, an easy smile that reached his eyes on his face. Ian choked down a sob.

"Mickey I am so so sorry-" it didn't take long before the lump in his throat grew too big and a single sob escaped, but Ian was determinded to get his word out. He didn't want Mickey soothing and babying him. It didn't feel right. It wasn't right.

"You're not seriously crying right now, are you, tough guy?" Mickey asked in a mocking tone, but the concern was evident in his face. 

"Yeah I am" Ian admitted honestly, though he knew Mickey was teasing him. He lifted his elbows on both sides of Mickey's head and placed the palms of his hands on Mickey's cheeks, locking eyes with him. 

"Mickey" Ian started, forcing himself to steady his voice. Mickey just looked back, giving Ian time, letting him speak.

"I love you. Mickey, I love you so much. I don't want you to think that I'm just saying this because we were apart for so long and I missed you. It would probably make more sense to give it a night before I say this, you know, so I would for sure know what I want to say and how I want to word this but-" Ian leaned down, surprised Mickey with a peck the lips before he continued  
"-but I've been thinking. It's all I've been doing, really. After the border, after I came back home-" the word "home" tasted sour in Ian's mouth. It was no home without Mickey but he ignored that for the sake of the story. "-nothing was the same. I thought that I could just go back to my job, back to my family and back to...Trevor...but I felt so distanced from everything. Yeah, I had a great job, but a job loses it's meaning quite quickly when you realize there's nothing you're working for anymore. I mean, why would anyone work everyday from nine to five and open a savings account if they had no goal. My goal was always to get out of the South Side but now, whenever I tried picturing myself in a nice, clean North Side apartment it just made me feel alone and cold." 

Mickey's heart was thumping and he was sure Ian could feel it too, but still he just silently listened. He knew Ian would stay restless if he didn't get this off of his chest. 

"Soon I lost my motivation and started looking for something meaningful. I mean I always knew I wanted to help people, I was an EMT after all so helping troubled youth with Trevor just seemed like an amazing opportunity that was basically handed for me. I'm sure you...you saw the news, right?"

Mickey just nodded.

"Yeah so. Long story short, shit got out of hand and on top of that I stopped taking my meds." 

Ian gaze fell down onto Mickey's chest but in a heartbeat he looked back up.  
"Mickey, I thought about you so much. Did you know, that before I jumped in the car with you to head to Mexico-"

Mickey finally spoke. "Were you going to come?"

"Huh?" Ian blinked. 

"Were you planning on coming to Mexico with me? Or did you know...that you weren't going to..cross the border?" 

"Yes. I was going to come." Ian said.

"What made you change your mind?" Mickey's hand was drawing patterns on Ian's back. 

"Well I was getting to that actually. The night before I came with you, I had a long chat with Fiona. I now know that she didn't understand shit, she doesn't know what we have. I never told her my plans, she still doesn't know I was ever even there with you. I was hypothetically asking her for advice. But she still managed to talk me out of it. I was already in conflict with myself but she sort of finalized my decision" Ian took a breath before he continued; 

"Mickey, I was miserable and so worried about you. I made a promise to myself that if I ever saw you again, I'd never let you go." 

Mickey's soft expression shifted back into a lazy smirk. "S' that so?" 

"Yeah." Ian simply answered, lowering his hands to Mickey's neck. "I'm going to spend the rest of my fucking life apologizing to you. And I still have so much more I want to talk about Mick." 

"Alright." Mickey nodded. "We have all the time in the world but we also need to be able to get up tomorrow. It's late." 

Ian lifted his eyes from Mickey's face and realized that the lights had been turned off, the only light in the cell came from outside the tiny window on the door, it was left on for the guards patrolling during the night.

"Now. The fuck's up with this fucking paint on you head?"

Ian let out a light chuckle. He imagined how crazy he must look, chuckling with red-rimmed eyes and a tear stained face. 

"Don't even ask. I fucking hate it."

"Bet i fucking hate it more."

Ian sighed. "As i told you, I was going to come to Mexico and look for you. I was seriously considering it earlier too but...after I knew I was going to get locked up, well, it just seemed like the obvious thing to do. I would have quite literally been a red target for the cops and my family to look for so...yeah. Cheap hair dye was my solution"

Mickey let out a frustrated sigh "After it grows back I'm never letting you touch your hair again. Ever."

"You like my hair that much?" Ian asked, grinning.

"I do. Love it actually." Mickey's reply took Ian off guard, he knew Mickey loved his fiery red hair but hearing him admit it that easily did something to Ian.

Ian pressed his lips back against Mickey's, this time with more intention. Mickey caught on and gripped the back of Ian's head, pressing him down, deepening their kiss.  
Ian's slow phase was frustrating to Mickey so he gripped the front of the redhead's jumpsuit and flipped them over.  
Ian gasped as he was suddenly being pressed down into the uncomfortable mattress, Mickey's soft lips lightly licking and sucking under his jaw. Ian breathed in a shaky breath and gripped Mickey's hair, planting a kiss on the crown of his head.

"Mick-"  
"Shut up Gallagher"

And Ian did. He reached his hands behind Mickey's back and tugged at the thick fabric of the obnoxiously yellow jumpsuit.  
Before he could complain about all the unnecessary fabric between them, Mickey began unbuttoning Ian's jumpsuit. As soon as he was down to the last button he pushed his hands under and around Ian's back, helping Ian to remove the sleeves. Ian lifted himself so he was sitting and he pushed the upper part of the jumpsuit down so it dropped down on the bed, around his waist. Before Mickey could pull the white t-shirt over Ian's head, Ian leaned in and whispered "not fair" against Mickey's lips and now it was his turn to start unbuttoning down Mickey's chest. 

Soon both of their t-shirts were off too, forgotten on the cold floor and before Ian could catch himself he thrusted upwards as Mickey was now sitting on his lap.  
Mickey surpressed a low moan and pushed Ian back down on the bed following close behind, their bare chests warm against each other. Mickey slid his hand down Ian's chest, not stopping before he grabbed Ian's clothed length in a firm hold. Mickey swallowed Ian's moan as he kept kissing him, while tightening his grip. 

"Mick- Mickey-"  
"Mmmh?"

Ian reached around and placed his hands on Mickey's ass, kissing him back.

"I fucking hate this goddamn fucking jumpsuit" Mickey mumbled against Ian's lips, suddenly lifting himself up and off of Ian to quickly grab Ian's sides to hastily rip the fabric down, over Ian's ankles and on to the floor next to their t-shirts. Ian was now only in white boxer briefs, the chill of the cell making him shiver. 

"Mickey it's fucking freezing in here."  
Mickey's mind worked quick, he lifted Ian's stuff off of the upper bed and placed it on the floor before yanking the gray blanket from the upper bunk and throwing it in on Ian. 

As Ian was adjusting the blanket on top of him and struggling to remove his underwear, Mickey got rid of the remaining of his own clothing before reaching down and shuffling himself under the blanket next to Ian. 

As soon as Mickey laid on his back next to Ian, Ian rolled on top of Mickey's naked body, settling between his warm thighs. Mickey's heated gaze sent shivers down Ian's spine and before Ian could think about what his next move was going to be, Mickey's tattooed hand was back on his dick, now stroking slowly. Ian closed his eyes and let his head fall on Mickey's, their foreheads resting against each other. 

Ian placed his left hand in the back of Mickey's thigh, sliding up and settling his palm in the back of Mickey's knee and pushing up. Mickey wrapped his leg around Ian's waist, his heel digging in to the small of Ian's back. 

They were breathing in each other's heavy breaths as Ian pressed their crotches against each other, the friction sending jolts of electricity down his body.  
Their eyes stayed locked on to each other as Ian lifted his right hand up to Mickey's mouth, holding two fingers on Mickey's lips.

Mickey opened his mouth and eagerly sucked down on Ian's slender fingers, slicking them up. Ian's mouth fell open at the sight, he could feel the blood being pulled to the tips of his fingers as Mickey sucked down on them, if he wasn't rock hard before, he sure was now. 

Ian pulled his hand back and they shared a sloppy kiss as Ian slowly rubbed his fingertips against Mickey's entrance, making the older man mewl under him. Ian knew Mickey, so before he had time to complain, Ian pushed his pointer finger in and started thrusting slowly, his eyes glued on Mickey's face, looking for any signs of discomfort or pain.

Mickey's half lidded eyes looked back at him and that was all the confirmation he needed so he pushed in another finger, his action making Mickey bite down on his lip.

"C'mon Ian. I'm good." 

Carefully, Ian pulled his fingers back and Mickey gave Ian's dick few last strokes before he lifted his other leg around Ian's waist, giving Ian more room to line up.  
They had nothing to worry about, they had both been tested as a part of the prison's mandatory medical check.  
So slowly, gently Ian started to push in to the familiar heat. A small gasp left Mickey's lips and he struggled to keep his eyes open, he wanted to look at Ian but the feeling was just too good. Ian bottomed out and let his head fall on Mickey's shoulder.  
Mickey's hand found Ian's chin and pushed his face up. They shared a look before their lips connected as Ian slowly pulled out only to roughly thrust back in, sending a startled moan out of Mickey. Ian knew what Mickey liked, knew what he needed.  
So he set a steady phase, thrusting in and out, drawing deep moans and grunts from Mickey. 

Ian kissed Mickey's neck and felt Mickey's hands clawing at his back as he kept a stedy phase. Too soon he felt the heat pooling in his gut and he knew he wouldn't last long. He reached between them and wrapped his hand around Mickey's leaking cock and started to pump in time with his thrusts.  
"Mick- I'm not...going to last long-" Mickey kissed his temple and tightened his grip around Ian's back, lifting one of his hands to Ian's neck.  
"Come for me" Mickey's hot breath was right next to his ear, whispering "Come in me, Ian."  
And just like that Ian was throbbing deep in him, the feeling of Ian's hot cum shooting inside him also sending Mickey over the edge. Mickey came all over Ian's hand.

Ian let his weight fall on Mickey, resting his head on Mickey's chest, not bothering to move just yet. Mickey enjoyed the heavy but grounding feeling.  
A minute, maybe two passed and Ian didn't want Mickey to feel uncomfortable so he gathered all his strength to hoist himself up and pull out, plopping between Mickey and the wall.

They tried to catch their breaths for few moments until Ian turned to lay on his stomach, hoisting himself up on his elbows and grabbing Mickey's left hand with both of his own. He turned the back of Mickey's hand toward's himself, tracing the knuckle tattoos with his thumb. He then turned Mickeys hand around again, spreading his lovers fingers and kissing his fingertips, one at a time. He pressed a final lingering kiss on his lover's palm before peering trough Mickey's fingers, locking eyes with him.  
"I love you." Ian said, his heart feeling fuller than ever.  
Mickey visibly gulped, his eyes looking misty.  
"I love you, too." He replied, his voice breaking a little. 

They settled in each others arms, no more verbal communication required, until of course, Ian broke the silence.

"Mickey."

"Hmm?" Mickey was on the edge of sleep.

"I...i can't sleep. I know things can't go back to normal between us before we have a proper conversation and...and I still have so much I want to properly apologize for, I almost feel guilty laying here, knowing that I still owe you so many explanations."

"Ian. We're good and we will talk this shit out when the time is right. But we gotta be up early tomorrow and you don't wanna look weak and tired during your first full day in prison." 

"I know. And I also know that whatever happens tomorrow, you will have my back. And I just want you to know that I will have yours too, no matter what."  
Mickey couldn't help the lazy smile spreading on his face.

"That right?" Mickey smiled.

"Yeah. I'll try my best to do anything I can to make your time here a little easier, nicer. And I'll protect you with my fucking life!"

"And what if I won't let you?" Mickey asked, more serious this time.

"I don't give a shit. Is there anything you need right now? Do you want me to get the pillow from my bed? I know you always sleep with like five pillows...this must feel so uncomfortable. Oh hey, do you want a massage?"  
Ian knew he was irritating Mickey but he couldn't help but tease this adorable man a little. 

"Can't it wait until tomorrow? We gotta get up for breakfast too you know" Mickey muttered, sleep taking over his voice.

Ian smiled down at Mickey and stroked his cheek.  
"Sure. You can have my jello, babe" 

Mickey couldn't hold back his grin. His chest felt so light.  
"That your way of apologizing?" 

"I gotta start somewhere, my love" Ian grinned so wide his cheeks hurt.

"That's disgusting."

"I haven't even started yet" Ian snickered

"You literally couldn't be gayer"

Ian leaned down and smiled into the lazy goodnight kiss  
"I love you so much, baby"

Mickey scrunched his nose and faked a look of disgust while still lifting his hand to lovingly smooth back some of the hair that had fallen on Ian's forehead.  
"Will you stop making this worse?" 

"Nah, honey" Ian pressed his forehead against Mickey's  
"It's all downhill from here."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first ever fanfic! I can't believe i even published this omg.
> 
> When i first saw the endgame scene, i cried like a little btch. I love Frank Ocean so much and when Pink+White started playing, it felt a little too perfect, lol. So of course i had to try and fit some of the the lyrics in this. Hehe
> 
> Please if you don't mind, leave me a comment, even a short one! It would make me incredibly happy! Constructive-critisism is also appreciated.
> 
> Also, if there was any mistakes or something sounded a little silly, i'm so sorry, english is not my first language. I'm fluent but sometimes a sentence that makes sense in my head doesn't really translate on paper, lol.
> 
> Again, thank you so much!!!


End file.
